7 minutes in Naruto Heaven
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Reader-insertion: You thought you were going to have a boring night this is till Naruto crashed into you. Now your stuck at Sakura's new apartment playing a game of 7 minutes in heaven. What color you choose tells you who you got.
1. 7 minutes in Naruto Heaven

**I don't own Naruto, never have and sadly never will so there's no possible way I could get any money by writing this…sadly…*tears***

**Okay so I was going to place this on 'Quizilla' but then when they rebooted the site and changed everything around there was no way I could post this there. One, the stories section didn't have the two choices of a quiz story or regular story in which I would have choosen the first. Anywho I thought it would be fun to post it here on fanfiction instead.**

**This is basically all for fun and it's a reader-insertion so there will be blanks for you to place your own name within. I won't go into great detail of your hair length, style, color, and same with the eyes. It'll be vague about specific things if anything else.**

**This is for the ladies though, just so everyone knows…**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

Here you were just walking around Konoha one night. Nothing special going on for you really, no missions, no needing to visit family (thank God!), and...just nothing really. So just for old times sake you decided to walk around during the nice evening as the sun was slowly setting. The air was calm and a soft breeze would blow by every once in a while. Everything was just perfect. That is till Naruto came racing at you. Lets just say you're not the quickest person on your feet, and neither is he.

*Bang*

_'Okay, that hurt...'_ You thought while lying down on your back as Naruto was beside you lying on his stomach. Swirly eyes going off on his face. You groaned before sitting up and turning angrily at Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto! Where's the damn fire?" You shouted as Naruto sat up himself. He laughed uneasily while rubbing the back of his head.

"He...Well, sorry _______! I was trying to find you earlier but you just up and vanished, so when I saw you walking around, I just had to get to you before you took off again." You rolled your eyes. _'A lightly story...' _

Finally you both got up being as people were looking at you both strangely, not that you cared but it would be better to not sit on the ground. Sighing you turned to Naruto who was grinning like the fool he is.

"So...Is there anything you wanted, needed...?" Naruto thought about it...

"...Uh...Nope..." You rolled your eyes once more and just about to walk away when Naruto shouted out, "No wait I just remembered!" You growled under your breath. Hey you liked the guy, but sometimes too much Naruto was never all that good. Turning around you looked at him to see he was...blushing. _'Okay...'_

"What Naruto I do have things to do." Well that was a lie but you had rather go somewhere than stand around waiting for him to decide if there was truly anything he wanted. Naruto smiled even though his blush stayed in place.

"Well...Sakura is having a party for her moving into her own apartment and all...she wanted to know if you would come." You looked up to the sky in thought. Sakura was a nice girl, a bit over the top especially with her fights with Ino but...Hey you enjoyed her for the most part.

"Uh...yeah sure, why not." Naruto smiled even bigger (if possible) and grabbed your hand causing you to blush before yanking you towards her new apartment.

"Jeez! Where's the fire?" You yelled out as Naruto was literally dragging you along. He gave a glance back at you with a grin on his face and his eyes in slits.

"I just don't wanna miss anything fun!" You should have known. Naruto was a party animal when he wanted to be, even if he's under age he can really down some alcohol.

It wasn't long before you guys got to Sakura's new apartment in record time, thanks to whom else. You yanked your hand out of his grasp the instant you were at her door. Glaring at Naruto he just ignored you and rang the door bell. Not too soon the door opened to reveal Sakura dressed like always with a smile on her face.

"Naruto! _______! I'm glad you could make it!" You smiled even though you still wanted to frown and glare at Naruto. He just laughed and grinned, same like always. Upon entering you noticed that everyone was there. Hinata was seated on the couch with Tenten on her left and Kiba on her right. Kiba was talking about God knew what the only clue was that Hinata was blushing, but she blushed at about anything so it still left you clueless. Shino was in the corner looking at everyone else. Neji was talking with Shikamaru, while Lee listened in and talked loudly. Chouji was eating chips while listening to an obvious rant from Ino who didn't seem to stop, did she ever?

Sakura lead you both in where you finally noticed that even the avenger himself was there. Sasuke sat in a corner as well though darker and gloomier than Shino's. You grimaced upon looking at him. He had always given you the creeps. Naruto made a loud 'hello' gaining everyone's attention where they waved and smiled. You sighed closing your eyes. Naruto just always had to be the center of attention now didn't he? Sakura got in the middle of the living room floor where everyone including you looked at her.

She nodded before speaking, "Okay now since everyone is here we can get to the big thing I thought...Ahem!" Ino said loudly eyeing Sakura who sighed in annoyance.

"Okay so Ino and I thought it would be a fun, cool, and entertaining thing to do since I have my own apartment now." You crossed your arms watching her. _'Yeah, yeah just get on with it Sakura...' _You thought annoyed at her delaying. It was obvious what she and Ino planned would probably have didn't views on it, but as long as it wasn't anything embarrassing for you, then you were just fine with it.

"Well we decided that we should play '7 minutes in Heaven'!" You snorted loudly as Hinata blushed deeply and Chouji started choking on his chips. Everyone else had looks of doubt and questioning of both girls who were just probably doing it to try and kiss Sasuke. You laughed in your head; God would be on your side if you never chose Sasuke, not that you were going to play the game anyways.

"Well nice apartment Sakura, but I gotta go..." You trailed off before turning to leave. Sadly Naruto was standing in front of the door giving you a stern look. You glared at him ready to start a fight before he spoke.

"Come on _____ just do it, it'll be fun!" You gave a disbelieving look.

"Ha! Say's you! I don't think sitting around with some guy in a sweaty closet wondering if the fool will even kiss you considered fun! Especially if they suck at kissing..." You then stopped feeling a chill down your back, turning slowly you saw all the guys giving you looks. You gave a cheesy smile before turning back to Naruto who smirked in response.

"Your dead meat after this." You mumbled out in a dark tone before turning to join the small circle being made of everyone. Sakura held a hat where she placed slips of paper in it. Naruto sat down next to you where you shoved him over in anger. He just smiled either way before sitting back up. _'Who ever I get it doesn't matter my life is still over...'_

While giving heated glares to Naruto who just ignored them Sakura went around passing the hat where everyone picked out a slip of paper. It held a color from what Sakura was saying now if you had the same color as another person then you were stuck with them in the closet for 7 minutes. You sighed. _'Oh joy!'_ You thought sarcastically. After everyone got a slip of paper they all faced it down without looking, Sakura thought it would be more fun that way. So you had no idea what color you had only hoping that it was someone good. Sakura being as she was the host decided to go first.

"Okay...My color is...Yellow!" Sakura looked right at Sasuke you saw only when he didn't do a thing she seemed disappointed. She looked around only to find that no one looked up she then sighed.

"Well...Ya know you can look now!" You looked down at your slip only to see it wasn't yellow, luckily. Everyone then turned to a shout to see Ino screaming. 'Well we know who has yellow now don't we.' You thought while laughing in your head. This was too good to be true. Both girls glared at each other before disappearing in the closet. For the next 7 minutes everyone just talked none revealing what color they had or swapping. You leaned back yawning before hearing a door open seeing the two girls walking out.

"So did you two kiss and make up?" Naruto said laughing before both Ino and Sakura decked him on the head giving him two lumps there. You laughed openly this time while seeing Naruto's pain, but apparently Sakura saw this as you laughing at her so she smirked towards you.

"Well then _______ why don't you go next? What color do you have?" You glared at her before looking down at the paper. What color did you have?:

Black

Pink

Orange

Purple

Blue

Green

White

Red

**Well this is the first chapter, and I really do want to know what you guys think of this. As for what color you have I'll just be posting each chapter with whatever color I have finished and you read that. They won't be very short or too long, decent if nothing else.**

**So was this pretty good for a reader-insertion? Did you like the beginning of it?**

**I do have about three colors done so give me a few reviews letting me know how I'm doing and I'll post the next chapter soon okay.**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	2. White

**I don't profit from writing about Naruto which obviously means I don't own Naruto now doesn't it?**

**Well here's chapter 2!! One of the first colors I had written since he was pretty easy to write. I hope you all enjoy this!!**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**White**

You looked up at everyone who was watching with eager eyes. Sighing you said, "I have white." You watched carefully at everyone wondering who the hell got your color. Hinata and Tenten were motionless so no girl luckily, but before you could think of a guy you heard a noise. Turning to your right you looked to see Naruto standing up and smiling down at you.

"Oh no." You said as Naruto said, "Oh yes." Sakura laughed lightly before pulling you up with her monstrous strength and pushing you towards the closet. You struck your feet to the ground trying to keep her from pushing you to it but her strength was too much and so you ended up in the tight fitting closet with Naruto coming in after you.

_'My worse nightmare a reality. The only person worse than Sasuke...has to be Naruto...'_ You thought before pressing yourself up against the back of the closet. You watched Naruto for a second before the door was shut and there was no light to see. The closet was very small, just a closet met for coats, boots, and such things. You felt very squished up and Naruto being right there in front of you only made it worse.

"Well then...do you...er...hehehe...um...kind of....no...wait do you...ah...um..." Apparently Naruto didn't know what to say. If you could see you knew he would be blushing and having a confused look on his face. Sighing you relaxed a bit knowing you had to spend about 7 minutes in here anyways mind as well not be stiff about it.

After some more nonsense coming out of Naruto's mouth you decided to talk.

"If you can't say a single sentence then there's no point in you talking now is there." Your eyes now getting use to the light looked to see Naruto looking down. At first you thought he was trying to see his feet or something, but really you found that it was because he was ashamed at himself. _'Does...Naruto like me?'_ You thought as you stared at him. _'Well it could be possible we do go on a lot of missions together and...We always hang out...'_ You sighed under your breath. If he truly had a crush on you then this wasn't good. You did like him, but...well love and that kind of thing always left you confused.

You were too use to being a tough girl not needing anyone you were your own knight in shining armor. But now...you looked down as well. He was cute and Naruto could usually bring a smile out of you even though you would hate to admit it and even if you don't show the smile you still did on the inside. With a light breath leaving you, you placed your hand on Naruto's shoulder gaining his attention. He looked up at you with confusion and you coughed with unease.

"Um...if you want...I guess...we could kiss...I mean isn't that the whole point of this 7 minutes in heaven thing?...but it's only if you want too..." You smiled lightly at Naruto who seemed to be thinking about it. After probably about a minute you sighed pulling your hand off his shoulder.

You guessed he didn't want too. Not that you cared it was just a suggestion anyways._ 'But if it was...then why do I feel so rejected now?'_ You thought with sadness and bitter anger growing in the pit of your stomach. Just when you were about to yell at him, Naruto grabbed your left hand raising it up to view. You looked up at him with a questioning expression. He just smiled, only this smile was different than the ones you usually see. It was a soft smile not one of his grins of happiness or smirks not that he could do them well, no this was way different. It gave you a fluttering feeling in your chest as your nerves flared to life.

"Yeah...I kind of do..." Naruto leaned down towards you making you realize just how much taller he was than yourself. His forehead touched yours and his nose brushed against yours before his lips was a breath away from yours. He still held that smile and the heat flaming inside you and everything just seemed to stop. Then you felt a light brush of his lips against yours almost teasing you. Then a light pressure was upon your lips. And finally his lips were gently pressed against yours. Everything around you seemed to fade away, it was so strange and you really didn't understand it. Naruto then started to move his lips upon yours coxing you into doing the same.

You truly had no idea what to do. This was your first kiss and with Naruto of all people! It made you want to laugh at the irony of it but instead you started to move your mouth with his. You found that Naruto's hands were on your shoulders and you had cupped his elbows with your hands. The movements between your lips quicken and then you felt something weird brush against your lips. You knew it wasn't his lips either. After another brush you realized it was his tongue wanting entrance in. Not wanting to ruin this moment you opened your mouth some to allow him in. His tongue slide in quickly before touching yours slowly. A spark exploded in you and you gasped at the feeling. Then you both intertwined your tongues brushing against each other in excitement.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast and the feeling was so over whelming for you. His hands dropped to your waist as yours came to rest behind his neck. Just as things seemed to be heating up it all disappeared when a knock came upon the closet door.

"Hey you two 7 minutes is up time to vamos!" Sakura's voice came in clearly pulling you both away from each other though not too far because of the closet. You just knew your face was lit up with a blush and you were sure Naruto's would be the same. Naruto turned and opened the door letting you both out. Everyone was eyeing you both as you left the closet. Upon taking your sit you avoided looking at Naruto and basically everyone in the room at the cost of your dignity.

Where this was going to lead...you had no idea but...being with Naruto just might not be that too unpleasant....

**Well there ya go, you got Naruto as the first choice…I was thinking if this goes out pretty well I'll write another short self-insertion again…only maybe with lemons instead…hmm…ya never know…**

**So was this good? Did Naruto sound like his-self? Did you like yourself in this chapter?**

**I'll let you know the next color coming out is Orange, though I'll let you guess who is holding that color slip…for now though, I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	3. Orange

**Still haven't and will never own Naruto so no money making at all…damn…**

**Chapter 3 coming at ya!! Like I said this is color orange, wonder who it is right? Well no need to anymore for now you can find out just by reading!! Teehee…**

**So enjoy this chapter, I really had fun writing this one and it is humorous so you'll have a few laughs while reading…enjoy!!**

**P.S – I'm heading to New York tomorrow (6/11) for about four to five days for a family wedding and to visit of course…so I'm leaving the laptop here (home) since it would be too much of a burden to carry it around and stuff…anywho please enjoy this new installment of my 'self-insertion' story!! Yays!! ^_~**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Orange**

You looked down at your slip of paper as you huffed out some air. You had no idea who would have your color much less if you even enjoy them. "Come on!! Tell us your color _____!" Naruto said beside you excitedly, you gave him an annoyed glare before taking a deep look at your color.

"Fine...my color is...orange..." You sighed dejectedly before looking around to see who exactly had your color. Naruto was quiet beside you giving you an okay for him not being it and Sasuke made no move to indicate it was him. You were starting to think it was one of the girls when you heard a shout.

"Yahoo! That's me!" All color drained from your face as you laid eyes on...Kiba Inuzuka. He held a toothy grin towards you making you want to throw up what you had ate for dinner before your walk and this party.

"Oh well look isn't this such a pretty pair!" Ino said with a smirk on her lips. You glared heatedly at her, you and Ino were okay friends, but sometimes you just wanted to stab her eyes out with a kunai. Turning back to your situation at hand you shook your head quickly.

"No way, I didn't even want to do this what if he gets drool on me!" You complained turning your glare at Sakura for even thinking of this game. She only smiled in reply. Kiba glared at you though.

"Like hell I would drool and for another thing what makes you think I would kiss you!" You laughed lightly in amusement.

"Well I mean what indication did you not give me to think otherwise Kiba, I mean 'Yahoo' has to mean something other than dread." You pointed out with pleasure of your own sly and quickness. Kiba colored red before training a deadly glare on you.

"Now stop bickering you two! Just get in the closet and...I don't know sit there for the next 7 minutes just because its called '7 minutes in heaven' doesn't mean you 'have' to kiss each other." Sakura pointed out before opening the door to the closet and waiting for the both of you to enter. You were reluctant to get up but you had help from Naruto who grabbed your arm and pulled you up. You yanked your arm away from him sending him a nasty glare for making you even consider playing this silly game. You went in first much to your disgust; you didn't want to be in there much less have to go first with dog boy right behind. He was just as reluctant, but no one forced him to go like you.

You turned around with your back against the wall and watched as Kiba walked in behind you with just about the same expression on his face as yours did. Sakura was quick to close you both in and the darkness hugged you like a coat once the door was firmly shut tight. You couldn't see anything since it got dark so fast and your eyes were use to the light but you knew in a minute give or take your eyes would get use to the darkness surrounding you. You knew Kiba was right in front of you, you could feel the heat radiating off of him making the very closed up closet warm and stuffy. You opted to not say anything not wanting to get Kiba even angrier and arguing would only lead to more heat in the enclosed area.

But it seemed Kiba didn't have the same idea though. "So you don't think I would be a good kisser huh?" You wanted to snort loudly just to piss the dog boy off further but with held from doing so and replied back.

"Well for one I don't know how you kiss, two I have never kissed anyone I prefer thinking of my job as a ninja than a personal life right now, and third you do probably suck at kissing as well." A deep, dark growl vibrated around you telling you that you had just pushed the wrong button when talking with Kiba. It was pretty apparent you were trying to bruise up his ego, but you should have known he would react this way. Well next thing you knew Kiba was 'RIGHT' there in front of you probably only an inch from touching you.

His hot breath was blowing on you and you noticed that his breath didn't smell bad even though you were so sure he skipped brushing his teeth every once in a while. Both Kiba's hands were planted on either side of your head and he leaned down some to look you straight in the eyes. Since he was so close you could definitely see him clearly. His face was twisted in a glare with his eyebrows creasing down and his lips bent into a frown. And it all so happened to be directed at you.

_'Jeez, I didn't know insulting his kissing would make the baby have a tamper-tantrum...'_ You thought in mile amusement but that was slipping quickly with a tiny fear rumbling around in your chest. This innocent encounter could either turn deadly for you, or even seductive for you.

It was obvious you were noticing that up close Kiba wasn't 'THAT' bad looking and he wasn't really saying anything just staring at you. Watching you. And now the closet seemed unbearably hot. Your breathing was more labored by the heat and your tiny fear was growing larger by the second. Kiba was just watching though, waiting for something. Of what you didn't know what but hopefully he would eventually come to life and give you a clue. Everything was still; it was almost like time had stopped around you both. Finally you found your voice even though you didn't know you lost it.

"Kiba...What is it you exactly want?" You decided to ask even though you knew it was kind of obvious. He probably wanted to prove you wrong about his kissing but he didn't seem to be doing much but trying to intimidate you. Kiba had yet to answer he was just there watching you much to your annoyance, you mean it was flattering to have someone really take a look at you, but this was just a little too much looking for your liking.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." You mumbled under your breath but you knew he heard you clearly being as he was right there. Finally a smirk graced his lips and a flicker of amusement came across his eyes upon hearing you say that.

"Oh, but I already have..." Before you could even think of what he meant his lips were right on top of yours. Instead of being gentle and loving like you thought your first kiss would be he was rough and passionate. He lips were quick and powerful and you felt a strange feeling swirling around in your gut. It made you feel a little sick, but also made you feel good as well. His lips were soft but again rough and showed clear dominance of the kissing that was going on. Kiba as abruptly kissed you pulled away just as quickly breaking the kiss and you found yourself angry at him for stopping. His smirk was still there and ever growing.

"So, did I leave any drool behind 'cause if I did then I don't mind coming back to clean it up." Your jaw dropped from what he said and you wanted to choke the jerk. The kiss was just a way to show he was good and not a complete idiot to kissing. But all is fair in love and war. You placed both of your hands on his chest before pushing him up against the door giving a surprised yip out of him. Even though he was taller than you were it didn't mean you weren't as strong as he was.

"I don't think you did, but I think I left something behind." You then reached up on your tip toes and kissed Kiba. Your hands were gripping the front of his shirt as his hands rested on your hips. Your kiss wasn't as aggressive as his, but it showed just enough power to match his.

You moved your mouth slowly though trying to lower his tempo to what you wanted. Kiba didn't seem to mind doing so either and soon the kiss was soft and slow, but just as passionate as your first one. Your skin was ignited in fire and every nerve was sizzling under the heat and pleasure of your kissing. Kiba's hands gripped your butt lifting you up where you gasped in his mouth. Just when you thought things were going to get better the door was pulled open and you both went flying out of the closet. Kiba held you as you laid there on his chest for all to see. You kept your eyes shut though because you could feel complete embarrassment from not only being caught kissing Kiba, but you both falling out of the closet as well. You were so sure your face was crimson looking as well.

Sakura was looking down at the both of you with a smirk of her own.

"So...Did Kiba leave any drool on you?" She questioned as you quickly pulled yourself off of him and away from both Sakura and Kiba. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal either. He was still sporting a smirk while you were blood red and getting redder. You sighed though trying to let out some of that hot air.

"No...But I think I did..."

**Told ya this one was a bit funny, Hehehehe… I really enjoyed writing this one, Kiba is one of my favorite characters in Naruto and it's always fun to write about him. Though I hadn't really written much for him on this site, reading about him is just as good though.**

**Hopefully I'll have a story for him out soon…**

**Anywho was this one good? Better than the first? Could be better?**

**Sorry if you guys want more of an ending to this, but I like to leave it open for interpretation and it just seems to fit stopping before it gets long and boring…ya know…**

**Well review to let me know what you feel about this chapter, I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**

**P.S – Next color is black; let's see if you can guess it right.**

**Naruto – Done**

**Kiba – Done**

**Chouji – **

**Shikamaru – **

**Shino – **

**Sasuke – **

**Neji – **

**Lee – **

**Who oh who could be next….teehee…^_^**


	4. Black

**No own Naruto, no getting paid…no anything, but praise from the reviewers…**

**The fourth chapter is here at long last!! Yays!! The color is black and I'm guessing a lot suspected Sasuke or Shino, but you guess wrong!! Teehee…**

**Now you will all see who is the all great container of the black slip!! Muhahahahahaha….**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Black**

Everybody waited for you as you looked down at your paper. This was such a stupid game, but everyone wanted you to play. You were surprised that Neji or Shino or even Sasuke didn't complain about the game being stupid or childish unless they all probably knew before hand and were dealt with earlier on. You looked up staring at everyone with a slight glare. They were all against you.

"Are you going to tell us your color or not?" Ino said impatiently with her hands on her hips. You stuck your tongue out at her just because you wanted to annoy her in which it worked. Finally you sighed in defeat and decided to stop stalling, the longer you waited the longer you'll be in the closet with who ever.

"Okay then...my color is....Black." You looked up eyeing everyone to see who had the same color.

After about a minute you thought no one had your color before Neji coughed and stood up. You colored over completely at the thought of being stuck in the closet for 7 minutes with Neji Hyuuga of all people! Naruto laughed at the expression on your face in which you glared at him while flipping him off.

"Come on ______, get into the closet!" Sakura said a little too sweetly. You glared at her not wanting to go in there with Neji. He really isn't that bad, it was just...Neji. His attitude always rubbed you the wrong way at times, and he never showed any true interest in getting to know you or even being your friend at all. In the group for you he was just...there nothing to it really.

You sighed before standing up as well and started walking over to the closet. You looked into it first and from the looks of it, it was very small and probably near impossible to not touch the other person in there with you. Sighing you walked in first turning to lean your back against the wall as Neji also entered. He didn't say a word to you just walked in leaving his back near the door where it was shut. You closed your eyes waiting for the 7 minutes to end in like 7 seconds, but that couldn't be so you just waited. It wasn't like Neji would really want to kiss you or anything, from what Tenten has said he doesn't even enjoy you that much for the fact of you being loud, out-going, and lazy.

But you didn't care as long as he didn't try touching you then you were alright.

.................

You were pretty sure that a minute had gone by and nothing still had yet to happen. You closed your eyes breathing lightly and trying your best to relax in such a closed fitting place with someone you were absolutely sure hated you. After about another minute you opened your eyes to look over at him but you couldn't see so clearly with it so dark in the closet. You moved a little shrugging your shoulders and bouncing your feet from left to right. It was starting to get pr-etty hot in the closet and as you tried to see Neji you could tell he was unaffected by the heat. This happened to anger you since you wanted to not be the only one feeling hot and sweaty, then again this was Neji Hyuuga here. If he was truly feeling hot and sweaty he wouldn't show it, never.

Another minute gone you were sure. So probably about four more to go and time seemed to be going ever so slowly. Neji had yet to speak and it seemed like he wasn't even breathing at the moment but it wouldn't have gotten so hot in there if he hadn't so you knew he was still kicking...breathing...living...

"Argh! Okay I can't take the silence anymore! Will you say a word or something?" You asked in a tiny fit of anger from your silent companion. He didn't make a move to speak and you were about to knock him one, two when he finally said a word.

"Word." Fist shaking you glared heatedly at him and his annoying sense of humor.

"Okay now you know that isn't what I meant at all!" You stared at him like you could really see him but no matter how much your eyes got adjusted to the darkness you still couldn't see him and you wondered if you truly wanted too. He was probably smirking at his little joke and most lightly laughing at you in your face for all you knew. Sighing with so much annoyance you released your hand and opted to glare at him instead even if you didn't see him you knew his general direction. He was just in front of you.

"You know you think you're so great Neji, well to tell the truth you're good at being a ninja, but you suck horribly at being a friend..." You mumbled out just to see if you could get a reaction of out of him. You did...

"What makes you say that?" Not much of a reaction but he wasn't humoring you with a one word answer. You looked down a little wondering where the hell you were really going with this. For the longest time you had admired Neji from a far much like Hinata did for Naruto, but for you...you watched him because you wished so much that you could be that good. Be that emotionally unattached to everything around you, be able to with stand any situation and come out with a clear head. You didn't really idolize Neji, but you wished you could be a bit more like him. In some situations you would either get angry or blow up about it, where Neji would stay calm and work through it with a clear mind. It didn't matter what the situation could be.

So...when you heard from Tenten that Neji found you a bit...overdone with your emotions and pretty much useless it sort of...hurt. He had no idea about your admiration for him but it hurt to know that he thought of you as nothing but a useless girl not even considered a Shinobi. This was why you had always given snide comments to him or tried to antagonize him.

"You don't do anything with your friends, like take this gathering I bet both Lee and Tenten had to beg you to come here and you were probably busy training or something of the sort. Is there really anything else you do aside from training? I mean come on! Get a life or something!" You watched for him to yell or just start to ignore you but instead he answered back.

"Just because I train extensively doesn't mean it's the only thing I do. I do hang out with Lee and Tenten and I do hang out with Naruto and the rest of them and most of the time it does not have anything to do with training. If you don't know the whole thing ______ then you shouldn't start a conversation that would lead into disaster."

*Punch*

You couldn't hold it in much longer. It pained you to know that he made such an effort to be friends with everyone outside his team, but you. You knew you could be a loner and probably act like you didn't want to be around everyone, but that didn't mean you didn't really enjoy it underneath. Being around everyone you felt like apart of a group. Like you weren't alone for once in your life. Out of everyone Neji was the only one who never came to talk with you, he didn't even try to get to know you at all. Even Shino and Sasuke had at least said more than one word to you in one sitting while Neji really hadn't said a word at all.

You meant to slap him, but you couldn't unwrap your fingers from the fist it was in and so you punched him square in the face. He must not be able to see as well for he didn't block and you actually probably gave him a nice bruised cheek. Not a word was said before he was right on you. Looking up you could see he had activated his Byakugan and was staring down at you making you realize just how much taller he was, but that didn't matter at the moment.

You didn't wince or turn away when he directed his powerful eyes to you instead you looked on staring him down as well with your own eyes. He was so close you to that your own breath didn't make it three inches before hitting his chest. Neji leaned down further still staring at you probably wondering when you were going to turn away from him, but you weren't a wimp and you would not show weakness to him. He was the last person you wanted to see any of your weaknesses.

"I can see now why you're upset." He answered back quickly.

"I'm not upset!" He shook his head, not believing you one bit.

"I know you are _______ and now I can see clearly why. You think I hate you don't you? You probably think I be little you or talk nothing but bad things about you? Well to clear it up for you I don't. The reason I do not talk to you is because I see how much you enjoy seeing others live their lives. You rather watch then participate with everyone else, you truly believe its better they don't notice you...but you're wrong." Your eyes widen as he read you like an open book with everything written down word for word. He read the emotions off your face with his Byakugan. With that realization coming upon you more emotions hit full force and you choked before speaking.

"H-How am I wrong then?" You tried being strong but it seemed all like such an act at the moment. You felt completely fake to Neji and he probably saw it too.

"Because never being noticed makes you feel alone." You felt a hand touch your cheek and you blushed bright red. His hand caressed your cheek lightly making the horrible feelings fade away slowly and a nice kind of warmth fill you.

"And I do notice you..." You laughed shaking your head at him. The hand Neji used to caress your cheek moved down capturing your chin in his gentle grip. Lifting it up you look him in the eyes only to see they were normal now. A smirk was on his lips and you gave him a questioning look.

"Well we have one minute left and the whole point of the game is to kiss..." Leaving it at that Neji leaned down closer to you but it seemed to take forever. Your mind was racing from what you had learned and what was about to happen. This was your first kiss after all and it was with...Neji Hyuuga.

Your lips tingled when you felt the pressure of Neji's lips against yours. His were soft and gentle as he kissed you. You weren't very sure what the hell you were doing but you were doing it. You pressed up to get more pressure on your lips and moved your mouth slightly which brought on more nice sensations from your lips. His hand still held your chin in place, but his other hand came to rub up and down your arm. Your own hands moved of their own accord. Your right came to rest on the cheek you had not even a minute ago hit, you felt the heat radiating off of it and felt a little bad about hitting him, but not much.

Then your left came to place behind his neck pressing him closer while your fingers played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. Neji seemed surprised at how forward you were being with this but let you lead the way much to your surprise. So quickly you pressed your body more closely to his body. It felt so much like you both fit each other, but for now kissing was just good enough. You were pretty sure that after this you and Neji were going to interact much more and maybe have a repeat of this moment...without the punch that is.

A knock to the door brought you both back to reality and he released you with much regret. You regretted not kissing him from the very beginning, but still enjoyed the minute you had with him even if the other six was hellish for you. Once the door opened and you both came out everyone gawked at Neji's cheek. Naruto being himself said the first thing he could think of.

"Oh crap Neji! Were you trying to rape her or something?!" Kiba laughed with him before adding on, "He probably sucked at kissing and she nailed him in the face for it!" Ino eyed you both wondering what truly happened. Lee seemed concerned about it with a raised eyebrow towards his teammate.

Neji just shrugged.

"It was so dark in there Neji walked into my fist." You said jokingly laughing with everyone. Neji shook his head but gave you a sneak peek of his smile before it was stoic and normal once more. It seemed that night was really something....maybe it was good thing you decided to come here with Naruto anyway…

**Wow so far the longest chapter I've written for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, Neji was actually a bit easy for me. Not much a challenge when I have another story centering on him and Ino ('Everything you want'). **

**But how was this one? Entertaining? I liked writing this chapter as well as Kiba's since I do like Neji a lot. It was fun as well, I got a bit deep in explaining how 'you' felt towards him and all, but then with complex characters like Neji you sort of have to just so it sounds right…**

**I'm pretty sure Lee and Chouji will probably be the only ones that'll be easy to explain and write about while Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru will be probably longer and more to it…**

***sigh***

**But hey it's still fun writing this and I hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far since I'm having fun just writing it!!**

**Next color is: Purple.**

**Now who could that be? Only I know, which all the colors were pre-placed with the characters...I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**

**Naruto – DONE**

**Kiba – DONE**

**Neji – DONE**

**Chouji – **

**Shikamaru –**

**Shino –**

**Sasuke –**

**Lee –**

**Eny, meany, mindy, mo which one of the Naruto characters is holding 'Purple'?**


	5. Purple

**Disclaimer: You see what it says right; disclaimer…means I don't own Naruto and if I don't own Naruto then that must mean I don't get paid for writing this, which means I hopefully have a job outside of this site…hehehe…**

**Yes fifth chapter coming at ya!! Hope you all like this one it was a bit difficult with the character that got the slip…*sigh* I hope this is believable to everyone…**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Purple**

You looked down at the slip of paper in your hand and sighed. This was such a childish game; for God's sake they were not little kids anymore! Nor were they the type of teenagers that could afford to be leisure and enjoy life. They all are ninjas including you and playing such a stupid game all because two hormonal girls wanted one of the guys and end up getting each other was ridicules. And so now you had to suffer just as they did.

'_Damn Ino and Sakura, damn you both to hell!'_ If only you had the actual guts to say that out loud, but you kept your mouth shut and peered down once more at your paper.

"Any day now would work for us." Sakura said dryly her hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the floor. You withheld the urge to flip her off, though she was the one who was making you suffer at the moment just because you were annoyed didn't mean you should take it out on your friends…

"Fine then, my color is purple. Happy." You snapped at the end tossing your hair over your shoulder and turning to look at the wall with a frown. You honestly didn't care who was stuck with you in the closet as long as they didn't try touching you where they shouldn't then you were sure you could make this through…

'_Hopefully…'_

"This is such a drag…" You perked up and turned to see Shikamaru glaring over at Ino who was trying to pull him from his sitting position. It was then it clicked into your head.

'_I got Shikamaru…out of all the people here…I got the lazy bastard who thought moving even a finger was more effort than it was worth…' _You sighed deeply as you took notice along with everyone else the struggle that was happening between Shikamaru and Ino. Apparently he was just as much opposed to this game as you were which might make it more bearable in the closet when you both would finally get there.

"Get up you lazy bastard!" Ino growled out yanking on his arm while Shikamaru glared heatedly at his teammate and trying his best to keep his body seated. Naruto was laughing at the scene before him while Kiba yelled at Shikamaru for being a 'pansy'. Chouji was giving his best friend sympathetic looks, but didn't seem to want to get in the way of his blonde teammate. Hell even you wouldn't want to get in the way of an enrage Ino. That was a death wish you didn't feel like making anytime soon…

You thought about making a struggle as well, but then it seemed to be enough work for one of them. Plus you would rather not have Sakura or Naruto trying to drag your ass into the closet.

"Can we please just get this over with?" You called out having already gotten up and leaning on the wall next to the closet. Both Shikamaru and Ino stopped altogether and looked over at you.

"Yeah ______ right, just get in the closet I'm pretty sure you both aren't interested enough to actually kiss so just sit in there for all I care, but do it NOW!" Sakura barked out, the volume of her voice startling everyone in the room. You closed your eyes for a second hoping you could still hear. Sakura just so happened to be standing right next to you, how ironic…

"Yeah, yeah don't get hernia…" Shikamaru grumbled out earning more of a glare from your pink haired friend. You thought about going in first, but then it was probably best you go after him rather then before.

Shikamaru barely glanced at you which didn't seem to faze you one bit as you walked in right after him. He leaned up against the back of the closet with his arms crossed and closed eyes. You thought as much that he wouldn't bother doing anything, he rather sleep than socialize most of the time…

"Okay guys 7 minutes starting…NOW!" Sakura smiled before shutting the door behind you. You then leaned your back against the door and hoped they would knock instead of opening it otherwise you would most likely fall backwards and that was something you really didn't want to do right now.

You sighed softly and closed your eyes as well. It seemed the best at the moment since you couldn't even see your nose much less the lazy guy on the other side of the small closet. Since there wasn't much you could do at the moment you decide to muse over on the character that is Shikamaru Nara.

You first met him when you were placed on a mission with him and Naruto which was how you met Naruto as well. At first you thought Shikamaru was a joke of a ninja much like Naruto seemed to be though you had heard stories about both of them, at the beginning of the mission you thought they were a bit immature. Naruto was childish while Shikamaru was lazy, and a bit of a whine baby. But it was during the middle part of your mission that you found your thoughts about the two especially Shikamaru were wrong.

They both proved to be great ninjas with Shikamaru giving out a quick plan only mere seconds after the disaster of being discovered happened and Naruto not only following through with it, but also adding a twist of his own which bagged them the suspect and kept the evidence against the guy intact. This was initially how you became friends with Naruto and the entire group. Shikamaru was a pretty okay guy as you got to know personally.

You found he had grown up more when his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi was killed in action and had even gotten his revenge on the guy who did it. That impressed you a lot especially when he was only fifteen at the time and it was an S-ranked criminal. That kind of gave a blow to your ego. Still Shikamaru intrigued you greatly with his intelligences, but his unenthusiasm to use it to his full potential (that is if he wasn't being forced too). You always thought it was because of lack of challenges for him. When most geniuses got lazy it was because there was nothing challenging them to use that intelligence they contain, but you found you were wrong about that.

After getting beat a million times at shoji and other board games you found out that it wasn't lack of challenges that made him lazy. He just was. It was nothing to it; Shikamaru Nara was a lazy guy who preferred sleeping than working his ass off. But when he did he proved to everyone he knew what he was talking about and how to go about everything as well. You had been proven wrong on many occasions with this guy which kind of made you a bit angry with him. You didn't like being wrong all the time but with Shikamaru it seemed that always happened.

You sighed deeply opening your eyes to find that you could now see clearer than before. You could make out the outline that was Shikamaru on the other side of the closet. But what gave you a bit of a shock was to see his eyes open staring right back at you. You felt your heart jolt at the sudden knowledge in which you placed your right hand on your heart.

"Shoot you scared me." You commented trying to will your heart to slow back down. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought you were asleep or something." You elaborated at his unasked question. He nodded and turned to look up at the ceiling.

"Man, I didn't even want to be here…" Shikamaru finally said his eyes still staring upwards. You looked down to your left.

"Same here, this game is so childish…" A snort startled you to look back at him. Shikamaru was giving you a deadpan look.

"You think this was just a plot for Ino and Sakura to try and get Sasuke in here with them…too bad it back fired…" That brought a slight smirk to his lips. You joined in on the smirk letting your mind go back to when that happened.

"Funny how karma works huh…" You commented back while stretching your arms out in front of your body. Shikamaru frowned before rolling his eyes.

"You actually believe in that stuff." He stated rather than asked, you glanced back at him with a slight frown on your lips.

"Yeah, you can't tell me you don't." Shikamaru shook his head. "Come on," you called out before waving your hand in front of you, "what goes around comes around. Do something bad and you get it twice as bad, do something good and you have something good happen…" Shikamaru didn't seem amused. "So you seriously don't believe in karma?" You questioned giving him a look saying, 'are you really this stupid'. He shrugged rolling his eyes once more.

"Yes, I seriously don't believe in karma. Things don't just suddenly happen like that. I don't believe in fate or destiny, things happen because of what 'you' do, not some sort of force beyond our comprehension." You rolled your eyes back at him. You definitely believed in karma being as it has happened on more than one occasion to you during your life.

"I kind of get what you're saying Shikamaru, but elaborate for me." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow up in question. "Explain what you just told me. Like…a scenario or something…" He nodded after that and thought deeply to himself. You crossed your arms in front of you and waited for him to come up with a scenario to his explanation. After about a minute, you were sure of it, he woke from his deep thinking and made eye contact with you.

"Okay, let's place the scenario into what's happening now." You raised an eyebrow wondering what he had in mind with your current situation. Shikamaru moved to his feet crouching low before moving slowly over towards you. Your heart slowly started to beat faster as he made his way closer to you.

"______ were stuck in here because we both choose the same colored slip that both Sakura and Ino created and placed into a hat, so far nothing strange about that." You nodded feeling a bit annoyed at how smug he was sounding. Shikamaru moved a bit more grabbing your feet and pushing them apart startling you. A soft gasp escaped as you took a sharp in take of air. He gave no notice of your reaction and kept at it.

"All the color slips are placed in random, no way some sort of force as karma could push our hands to grab the same slip, it just happens when it comes to things that are random. The chances of both of us getting the purple slip are 2 out of 13." Shikamaru was right in front of you now, he slowly settled down to his knees between your legs and looking straight into your eyes. You started to feel a strange warmth worming its way around your heart and causing you to break out into a sweat. This was starting to freak you out. Maybe you should have just kept your big mouth shut.

"We both end up being stuck in this closet, thanks to the help of Ino and Sakura planning this game, still no karma. As far as I know I haven't done anything terrible enough to have karma come my way as you think it." Shikamaru slowly leaned closer to you placing his hands on the floor by your hips. You felt your pulse race faster than before almost like you were on an adrenaline rush, but it was all from Shikamaru moving closer to you. Soon enough his breath was mingling with yours and his nose bumped lightly against your nose.

"So ______ do you still believe in karma?" His eyes were such a dark brown color you couldn't look away from them. The question seemed to fall on deaf ears because you weren't quite sure what he asked. It was like everything was slowing down; time was stopping in your head. It was a strange feeling, one you've never felt before and the warm sensation racing through your veins was bothering you only because you didn't know why you were reacting this way towards Shikamaru.

He was nothing but a teammate at times and a friend more often than not.

"Huh…" You mumbled out. Shikamaru gave you a slight smile at your most likely dumbfounded look.

"Do you still believe in karma?" He questioned again making sure you heard him correctly this time around. Blushing lightly (much to your annoyance) you gave a thoughtful look.

"Yeah…I still do…" Shikamaru kept looking at you as if trying to read into your mind why you still believed in something he found illogical.

"Why?" You smiled lightly feeling a small shake in your shoulders from his closeness.

"How do you know it wasn't karma that had us choose the same color slips?" You laughed lightly as he backed up only a little with a frown on his face. "Who's to say random things aren't controlled by karma?" His frown only deepened more.

"As much as I don't believe in karma…you do have a point…strangely…" You smiled brightly feeling more warmth swim around your chest and stomach. Finally you won something over him!

"Yay! I finally won against the Shikamaru Nara. I am so going to brag to everyone about this." Shikamaru shook his head at your sudden childishness. But there was a soft look in his eyes as he stared at you causing another blush to erupt on your cheeks. You groaned inside your head at the heat flowing from your face.

"What do you want a prize or something." He said back giving you this strange look, one you couldn't exactly understand. Usually you were very good at reading what someone was thinking with their facial expressions, but with Shikamaru it seemed he was either good at hiding his thoughts from showing on his face…or you really just couldn't read this certain expression at all.

"Or something?"

….

You never saw it coming…

It was only for barely a second that soft, gentle lips pressed lightly against your own. Though it only lasted for such a short time you felt the warmth in your chest explode warming your whole body as a strange tingle raced through out to your limbs. Your heart was pounding so hard you were sure it would break free from your ribcage any second. But it was short and so as fast as the feelings and sensations came they left only leaving a vague after effect.

It was then you heard someone knock on the door before opening it. That gave you warning so you didn't fall backwards. As light flooded the closet you saw Shikamaru back in his spot as though he never moved at all. He was sporting a smirk telling you that you had not dreamt about the quick kiss, it was real.

"So what did you two do?" Naruto asked looking at the both of you as you guys got out of the closet. You glanced back at Shikamaru who didn't look your way and ignored Naruto's question as he made his way back to the spot he was in before.

"Talk…about karma…" You smiled his way only catching a lift to the corner of his mouth as he turned to Chouji telling you that he heard what you said….

Where your relationship with Shikamaru was going you didn't know…but it was a nice change…

"I also won an argument!"….

**Finally!! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter vacationing in New York for the last week with family since my cousin is heading out to Iraq at the beginning of August…which sucks so much, but I'm sure he'll be fine since he drives a vehicle called the 'Striker' and the drivers spot is the safest place there so…**

**Anywho on with this chapter…I hope everyone believed how it all went and everything…I tried so very hard because Shikamaru is such a hard character to write, okay he's easy at times but when he gets logical and planning and all that good stuff it gets a bit difficult…**

**Okay so two people were right about who had purple….just so you know this was all prepared before hand, everyone got their colors at random. Shikamaru did not get purple because of Ino on his team nor was it because my good friend 'Lil Enchantress' likes Shikamaru and the color purple…**

**I didn't want the colors to mean anything to any of them so it wouldn't be predictable with who you got by the color your character ends up choosing.**

**As for the conversation they had I just let my hands go with it and suddenly I had an argument about karma with these two. I honestly do believe in karma, but I'm not a freak about it.**

**So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next will be out soon hopefully, I'm sure the next character will be difficult to write. Also!! For the kiss scene sorry its short, but to make it believable I had to make it a quickie since Shikamaru wouldn't just randomly kiss passionately with your character without prior romance between the two…**

**Next color: Pink**

**Naruto – DONE**

**Kiba – DONE**

**Neji – DONE**

**Shikamaru –** **DONE**

**Chouji – **

**Shino –**

**Sasuke –**

**Lee –**

**Who of the final four is the holder of 'pink'…let me just tell you no it's not someone obvious…so no Sasuke…but that's the only hint I'm giving ya!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	6. Pink

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto, etc, etc, I don't get paid to write this, etc, etc, I love the word etc….**

**Anywho hello all!! It is I…who am I again…**

***sweatdrop***

**Well me, I, you…no wait not you…**

**Okay so how's it going everyone!! Sorry I've been a little out of writing with play my games, writing my own stories that have nothing to do with ff . net, and working like hell…**

**But do not fret I have find slight inspiration and motivation to get me writing my stories again…Damn I need to stop loosing those two they mean so very much to me…So without further ado and all my nutcase talking up above here is chapter 6 for you to enjoy!!**

**SO ENJOY!!! ^_~**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Pink**

You blinked slowly as the word 'Pink' was drawn in bold black colors on the paper slip in your hand. You never really cared for that color much, though when you were a child it had been one of your favorites…now it was just a color. One you happen to pick out of the hat. You thought to yourself that maybe Sakura was hoping to get that color because of her hair and obviously she likes the color pink. You shrugged to yourself though and pushed that thought out of your mind. It was rather irrelevant at the moment.

"So what's your color ______?" Ino asked making sure she was wedged in between Chouji and Shikamaru and as far away from Sakura as humanly possible without just leaving the small complex. You laughed lightly in your head at the way she was acting, though you knew Ino could be a bit shallow on certain aspects in life, one of them being homosexual girls.

"It's pink…" You said with a release of a sigh. You noticed Sakura frowned slightly in the corner of your eye letting you know that your train of thought about the color was pretty correct.

"So who else has the same color?" Sakura called out looking at everyone as though she was really expecting someone to jump up and shout, "I do!" You stood up stretching a little as you waited for your doom.

"…" There was no response as he got up just walking away from his spot and heading towards the closet without a single sound. If you weren't watching him you would have not noticed that he got up at all.

"You got Shino! Oh my God this is too good!" Ino hollered out laughing along with Kiba and Naruto. Sakura looked the other way but the bright look in her eyes told you she was laughing on the inside.

"Shino isn't…that bad…" Hinata commented for her teammate frowning at Kiba for laughing at all. He gave her an uneasy smile before turning to the both of you.

"No, it's just don't expect to get anything out of him…" Kiba leaned back grinning the whole while. You sighed again looking from Shino to the closet and back to Sakura who was waving you along. 'This is gonna bite.' You thought to yourself before entering first with Shino moving soundlessly behind.

"So you both know the rules and…have fun!" Sakura laughed at the end and shut the door quickly. You looked around though there wasn't much to see in the dark anyway. Shino seemed to be standing there, not moving just breathing. Your mind went back to what Kiba had said and it seemed to be pretty true so far.

Shino just stood there leaving whatever space he could between the both of you as you guys waited for that dreadful seven minutes to count down. You decided in your boredom to ponder about Shino and maybe figure him out, if not then just a little. He was a complete mystery to everyone his teammates included. Really you couldn't remember a time where you had even spoken to him without his team around.

'Actually,' you thought, 'I've never even spoken to him once; it was always either Hinata or Kiba…' Shino had always been the shadow behind them almost like he was trying to hide away on purpose. But then when you're an Aburame you tend to have people stay away from you so… 'Does Shino stay away from others to not make them feel uncomfortable?' It made sense you thought, not everyone wanted to be open-minded about his clan and rather avoid them with all costs.

You on the other hand were never really freaked by them. Okay so bugs in your body wasn't a complete turn-on and sometimes thinking about it made you queasy, but you didn't fear him. It didn't bother you enough that you tried everything you could to stay away from him. Though you didn't try to confront him and befriend Shino either. You started to feel a little sad for him because of his clan he couldn't really have any normal relationships with others. No one ever went out of their way to touch him, really most went out of their way not too.

It really made you feel for the guy, he wasn't bad looking as far as you could tell. With Shino wearing sunglasses constantly and his two over sized coats it made it hard to make out much of his features most of the time. But you had seen him during you Academy days way back when so you knew he was really good looking, hell in your opinion he sort of looked better than Sasuke. And he was more appealing since he wasn't a complete jerk who was always angry, arrogant, and brooding all the time.

'I should really talk to him…'…

"So…" You started out leaning back against the wall as you looked over to your closet companion. He was still in the same spot but you noticed him lifting his head a little so you knew he heard you. "…who made you come to this messed up house warming party?" You asked as if you hadn't already known. 'Kiba most likely…'

"Kiba forced me…" Shino responded back in one breath before going silent again. You dropped your shoulders and thought of something else to talk about. Holding a conversation with this guy was harder than any mission you had ever taken so far. He didn't seem to want to elaborate anything or start talking his-self.

'This is going to be more difficult then I thought…' You stated in your head before finding something more to talk about.

"Yeah well I was heading home when Naruto literally ran into me just to drag me here. I mean I do like Sakura and every here is okay with me also but…" You shrugged your shoulders, "I don't know I guess I like to be alone rather than in a crowd…" Shino nodded his head but nothing came out of his mouth. You felt a tug in your chest that told you that irritation was rising within your body. Here you were trying to be nice and civil and all he does is nod!

"You like to reflect on life and enjoy what's around you because as a ninja you never know when your life is over till that happens…." You blinked slowly amazed that he said something back and how true it actually was.

"How would you know that?" You bothered to ask though you had a sinking feeling you knew the answer already.

"I know you wonder why I stay in the shadows of my teammates and I think along the same lines as you do," then Shino shrugged lightly, "I also like being alone as well…" You smiled lightly and shook your head at him.

"Your very observant Shino, but then I guess you already knew that huh." You smiled a little more enjoying this conversation with him.

"_______." Shino said your name getting your attention once more, it shocked you a little that he even spoke without you starting it.

"Yeah Shino?" You asked in return looking up to him.

"You have to be the only person except for Hinata that hasn't judged me before getting to know me at all. And…I thank you for that…" You blushed lightly at the praise and grinned brightly back.

"Oh no problem I like to know people before judging them." You shrugged once more and almost stopped breathing.

There was a light brush of soft flesh once your lips; it was almost not really there. Really you thought it was a trick of your own mind but then you watched as Shino pulled back, his hand lightly brushing against your left cheek before returning to his side.

You couldn't believe he actually kissed you albeit it was fast and just a light brush, but he did and your face got redder and redder as you thought about it. The kiss was sweet almost like the 'thank you' he had just said barely a minute ago. You smiled up at him and blinked rapidly as the door behind Shino opened up and light flooded the closet.

"Okay you two seven minutes are up." Sakura commented allowing you both to leave. Your face was still a tab bit red and it annoyed you more that everyone was noticing it.

"So anything happen in there?" Kiba asked looking between you and Shino before just staying on you. Shino was all covered up so he wasn't going to get much out of looking at him. You shrugged lightly.

"It was just stuffy in there; I don't know how he could stand wearing two coats." I tossed your thumb over at Shino before sitting down next to Naruto once more.

"You sure?" Naruto asked whispering to you. You just nodded smiling a little at him.

"We just…talked."…

**Well Shino was pretty hard to write especially when you have to get him to kiss a character without a feature long story explaining the attraction between them…**

**Anywho how'd you guys like it?**

**I had gotten the beginning part before entering the closet done a while back but couldn't think of how the whole situation between you and Shino would work because he's such a reclusive character and I didn't want it to be unrealistic…**

**In the end I used my 'Shikamaru scapegoat' with a short, barely there kiss between you and him. Though the kiss wasn't really an attraction but more of a…'thank you' for not judging him and actually trying to get to know Shino rather then base your judgment on knowledge given to you by others…**

**Like how Kiba said not to expect anything, well your character ignored that and talked with him and you got to know a bit about him and a kiss in the end… you can't always judge people without knowing them first hand…**

**I'm a very open-minded person and I hate how others judge before getting to know you since that's happened to me for most of my life…**

**Well now please review and tell me what you thought about this one…and here is the last few left…**

**Which one is the next guy getting in the closet with you?...**

**Next color: Blue**

**Naruto – DONE**

**Kiba – DONE**

**Neji – DONE**

**Shikamaru –** **DONE**

**Shino –** **DONE**

**Chouji – **

**Sasuke –**

**Lee –**

**The final three, which one is for the color blue? No hints this time since there's only three to choose from…**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**

**P.S – Thanks Lil Entrancetress and LadyMartel4000 for picking the correct person for the color! Now do you two think you can get it right for the color 'blue'?**


	7. Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not one bit…so bug off!**

**The next installment to my 'reader insertion' story, hope your all ready for this one! It's a dozy! **

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Blue**

You flipped the paper between your fingers as your eyes surveyed the other teenagers around you. Any one of them could have the same slip as you, the anxiety of not knowing who though bothered you greatly. It wasn't like you cared, but you hated wondering what could happen once you were shut in the closet with whomever…

"_____ you going to tell us?" Naruto said nudging your arm with his elbow. You blinked at him before nodding and let out a huff of air. Then you gave another thought and shoved him further away from you, you weren't completely over being forced to come here.

"Okay, my colors blue…" You managed to mumble out after righting yourself and looked around the room wondering who exactly you got stuck with. That person was quick to respond too.

"Yosh! The power of youth is flowing so greatly now!" You then realized maybe you do care who you're stuck in the closet with. Lee jumped up to his feet throwing his thumb out with a bright smile not too far behind it. You and everyone else sweat dropped at his strangeness.

'Life just enjoys screwing me over now doesn't it?' You briefly thought glaring up above as though to get the message across to the Gods hidden in the sky.

"Well then ____ and…*snicker* Lee let's get you two in that closet for 7 minutes now!" Sakura all but laughed in your face as she displayed the closet to you as though you won a prize. A sudden burst of anger flowed through your veins and it took all your will power to keep from pulling out a kunai and chucking it at the pink hair teen's head.

Naruto patted you on the back hoping that would probably calm you down, but it did nothing of the sort only to further annoy you. So without much you could do you got up and headed towards the closet allowing Lee to enter first. As he bounced in you groaned irritably in your head.

'Why does this stuff happen to me? Really did I do something so terrible in another life to deserve this?'

Then you both were closed within the darkness, devouring you instantly…

"So…_____ how has your training been?" Lee questioned in the dark as you leaned against the door and crossed your arms in front of your chest. You thought a little about it and shrugged.

"Okay I guess, I've been learning more and more jutsus faster than before and my taijutsu is becoming far better than a year ago…you?" It was only common courtesy to ask in return though you pretty much could sum up what Lee was going to say without listening to him.

'Gai-sensei this and training that, it really never ends does it?' All these rhetorical questions were starting to annoy you because no one else was able to answer them for you.

"I am doing very well myself. My taijutsu is superb as Gai-sensei says, and I am able to go much faster than before!..." Lee just went on from there describing his training methods and retelling advice his sensei would give him upon improving certain fighting moves and all. You didn't mind his talking, though a bit annoying, it was a good distraction from the enclosing dark and smothering heat around you.

Lee wasn't so bad to you personally, a bit too optimistic and very enthusiastic about fighting. Never the less he was an intriguing character. He seemed to be the complete opposite of what a ninja should be. Ninja's are supposed to be silent; Lee was a very loud person just as much as Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. Ninja's are supposed to show no emotions; Lee was just an eight ball of emotions that randomly changed with each waking moment. Ninja's are supposed to be able to do ninjutsu for one thing; Lee couldn't do ninjutsu sadly enough and he couldn't do genjutsu either. It really did strike you as peculiar that his body couldn't use either technique which obviously gave him a great disadvantage in the field.

But you knew from experience that Lee made up that disadvantage greatly with his speed and taijutsu. He really was an idol to most ninja's for just because he kept going regardless that he couldn't use two major techniques that all ninja could use. Even after that fight with Gaara, you heard about the following year when you went for Chunin, he still managed to beat whatever struck him down. Lee is an extraordinary person and though some of his quirks like talking about 'youth' bothered and annoyed you greatly; he was still a good person over all.

You frowned slightly though as you thought about him more. Lee also had a monstrous crush on Sakura just like Naruto. He didn't show it as much, but Lee was never good at hiding things and it only took you five minutes one night on a mission with him to find he still claimed to be 'in love' with the 'fair Sakura' as he put it. Sakura's a good person, a great ninja with one hell of a punch…but you couldn't see how Lee could fall head over heels for the girl. Sure now she was a good person only after her personality switched around when growing up. But you remember her back in the academy.

You were much like Hinata, never noticed not that you minded it really. You enjoyed the solitude of being alone, something that many didn't enjoy as much as you did. Anyway during your academy days Sakura was a complete brat and snotty especially when she flaunted around her ever knowing knowledge. Long story short she rubbed you the wrong way back then. So the undergoing of her personality was a good thing for her, you could at least tolerate her more than before. But you still couldn't understand how Lee could be 'in love' with someone who really didn't (and still doesn't) give him the time of day. Not that love should be such a big thing during your guys' life at the moment.

Still it swam around in your mind and you ended up blurting out something that you wished you hadn't…

"Have you ever kissed a girl Lee?" The question startled the teenage boy putting him into a complete statue. His eyes seemed to be looking at something else instead of you, and his face was voided of emotion making like…a statue.

Really did it bother him that much? You brought your hand out waving it in front of his face to get a reaction out of him. You jumped slightly when his hand captured yours by your wrist. It wasn't a tight grip, but a gentle one where his hand was basically holding your wrist in place. You moved your eyes from his hand to his face. There was still a vacant look on his face but it quickly turned to that of slight sadness.

"No…I had not…" Lee then stated letting your hand fall as he released it. You rubbed the back of your neck quickly and sighed. He really was an eight ball of emotions; apparently you shook him the wrong way though. His eyes all but said shame within them as he looked down to his feet. The silence for once actually bothered you.

'Probably because I just made such a great guy feel like shit…' You commented in your head as you pressed your tongue into your left cheek. You really weren't very good at this sort of stuff, call you emotionally inept but this was just not your field of expertise. But you had to do something Lee's a good friend of yours and when you needed help with your taijutsu he was there willing to help, he put you threw a mini hell but he did help.

So you decided to give him some of your wisdom…

"D-Do you want to have your first kiss…w-with me…" You resisted the urge to slam your palm into your forehead. How could you actually stutter when asking? It made you seem so nervous like you've never done this before. But then you have only kissed one other guy and that was just to get it out of the way really. It was a mutual benefit to say the least and you didn't even like the guy that way or even much at all...

Lee lifted his eyes up and looked at you wondering to himself if your offer was true or if you were just messing with him. Sighing you placed your hands on your hips and glared heatedly at him.

"This isn't a lifetime offer, take it or leave it…" You stated sharply as you thought about how many more minutes you had left in the closet. You hadn't been able to count with Lee yammering on and on about his training and such.

"Yes, _____ I would like that very much…" His answer startled you greatly; really you'd thought he wouldn't even think about taking the offer. But hey even if your first kiss wasn't much it was slightly pleasant…at least you like Lee as a friend.

"Okay then, just relax…" You mumbled out placing a hand on his shoulder as Lee became very tense. It was just a kiss, it wasn't like you guys were going to go at it right at the moment…honestly you didn't even want to think about that particular subject…

After he relaxed a little under your hand (not by much though) you moved closer to him noticing how Lee planted his body completely against the back wall of the closet. You tried to convey through your eyes that everything would be fine, but knowing how hard your eyes could be it probably wasn't getting the feeling across. You took one of his hands and placed it on your hip and almost yelped when his fingers gripped you tightly.

"Relax Lee…" You hissed out feeling him loosen his grip there slowly. His eyes showed he was very nervous but you decided you mind as well get this over with.

You leaned up to him since he was taller than you and softly pressed your lips against his. You felt his body tense at the initial contact, but very quickly he relaxed pressing down on your own lips. His lips were kind of rough to you, but it worked nicely against your own annoyingly soft lips. You slowly shifted your lips to the side trying to coax Lee to do the same. The brushing of both of your lips was very pleasant, much so than your first kiss.

'Maybe this is what a first kiss really should be like…' It made you feel good that you were most likely giving Lee a very good first kiss. But as quickly it came you pulled back just as the door opened behind you both.

"Hey guys, time's up!" Sakura hollered inside watching as you both walked out of there. Lee, though as you noticed, was walking stiffly with a bright blush on his cheeks. He sat down next to Tenten with a slight dazed look on his face. Tenten eyed him and waved her own hand in front of his face, but instead of a repeat he had done to you Lee just sat there. Tenten turned to you with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do to him?" You shrugged lightly taking your place back by Naruto as they all looked at you curiously.

"I guess the spring time of youth has a hold on him…"…

**Yays! I's be done now…Teehee…I love that last statement 'you' said…took me all of a second to think it up! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I kind of dove right into that kiss more than the others or latest ones anyway…**

**This one proved to be a bit difficult because…well damn Lee is such a hard character, you really think he isn't, but he so is! It was sort of hard trying to decide who would initial the kiss…in the end 'you' won out. So your character happens to be more…harden and stern rather than playful or shy…**

**It's hard trying to write for a variety of people who have many different personality traits, so I do try to place the best personality with the right character. In this case, with the way the kiss occurs Lee needed someone more head strong and straight forward. Just like I felt Shino needed a more silent, insightful person and Shikamaru needed a shyer, smart butt…**

**One of the things is trying not to really portray myself in the characters, though some reflect a little of me…like I'm very straight forward, but I'm also light hearted and goofy…I'm not really shy and I do strike up conversations with people I don't even know when I'm out so…Anywho I do hope you guys enjoyed this one, also thank ****'Echo Uchiha'**** for rushing me…I actually didn't know how to finish after 'your' thoughts on Lee and then because of her I finished…**

**So thank you very much! **

**Next color is 'Red'! So who is the holder of red…**

**Sasuke**

**Chouji **

**Our last two choices…so make it count!**

**Kudos to 'Faye Fancyfool' who guess right…**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


	8. Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Here's another installment of my reader insert story!! Yays! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter…I've been so busy for the last few months with adding new furniture to my room, helping my sister move the fuck out! And other little shit here and there… anywho please enjoy and review!!**

**7 minutes in Naruto Heaven**

**Red**

Your eyes wandered down to the little paper slip in your hand, you flipped it around between your fingers in a slight nervous gesture. It wasn't like you were nervous of who you were going to end up bunking with in the closet per-say…but more of what could actually happen in that very closet with whoever had the same color as you…

That sort of made you sick to your stomach. For all you knew you probably get someone strange like Lee or…stranger like Shino…or worse of all… Your eyes moved to look over at Naruto who seemed to be waiting for you to answer.

'At least if I'm not totally damned I won't get Naruto…' That brief thought helped to encourage you to move on with answering since everyone in the room was getting antsy about you stalling.

"Any day now would do great for us ya know!" Kiba grumbled out in minor annoyance crossing his arms as he spoke. Everyone somewhat agreed with shakes of their heads. You rolled your eyes but looked down almost glaring at the slip.

"Okay then! Jeez, I have red…happy now!" You all but grumbled out crossing your arms and trying your best to ignore the scanning faces around you. They all looked among each other with poker faces that made Kakashi Hatake's lies seem true…

"So who has red?" Sakura called out eyeing everyone in the room for an answer. There was a rustling to the far right and everyone turned in time to see who went to stand. The person you ended up with was…

"I got red…" Chouji mumbled out behind a bag of chips as he smiled your way. You nodded moving to stand as well. That surprised you immensely that you ended up with Chouji of all people. It wasn't that you didn't like him; actually he was one of the most kind hearted people you knew aside from Hinata. He had always been nothing but sweet and smiles to you since you met him a few years back. It just surprised you because you never thought you would end up with him in a closet…playing such a childish game…

'Better him than the rest, at least I know he won't try something with me…' You thought smoothly giving a slight smile as you allowed Chouji to enter the closet first. It was a bit more crowded with the bigger guy in there, but you weren't about to complain about your good fortune of getting such a good guy so you kept your mouth shut.

"Have fun you two!" Sakura said sweetly wriggling her eyebrows suggestively before shutting the door quickly. You huffed out some air before settling neatly against the door and looking over to Chouji who had to be right there in front of you.

"Sorry it's so…crowded in here…" He commented off hand seeming to try and squish himself even more against the back wall to give you space. You shook your head.

"No it's fine! It'd be cramped in here either way so…" You left it empty at the end trying not to insinuate about his weight or anything. Chouji coughed lightly into his hand, or you assumed so since it was too dark to see anything. There was a moment of silence after you spoke where all you could hear were both of you breathing slowly creating more hot air in the small quarters.

*Crunch*….

You blinked slowly hearing that sound before another came.

*Crunch*

'Please tell me he's not seriously eating in here…please?' You sighed tensely only to flinch when another crunch surrounded the area. You didn't know why, but the fact that he was eating right now in such a time…irked you in such a certain way. The sucky thing about your personality that was pretty much a weakness was that you sometimes got self-conscious of your skills and how you look. Compared to the other girls, even Tenten you were pretty plain.

You didn't care for make-up that much so you didn't really bother wearing it, only on certain occasions. You dressed appropriately for being a ninja, nothing like what Ino and Sakura wore of course; you kept to strictly pants or capris. You guessed that was one of the reasons why you liked Chouji so much in the beginning.

He never once made you feel as though you were being judged by your appearance or even your skills though they were pretty kick ass on their own. The point was that it was pissing you off how he could dismiss you so easily in a crowded closet playing a childish game where you kiss or make-out with the person in said closet. He was even eating for Heaven's sake! Annoyed you did the only thing that calmed you down. Sadly that was just plain resorting to violence…

*Whack*

You slapped your hand forward successfully slapping Chouji's bag of chips and sending them flying to the ground. You heard a surprised grunt from his chest and as you had gotten use to the dark even noticed his eyes blink rapidly like he couldn't believe what you did. Really you couldn't believe what you did either.

"W-Why did you…" He couldn't even finish as his eyes looked down at his chips that were scattered on the ground. You wanted to feel better about doing what you did…but really you felt horrible, the least you could have done was ask him to put it away and talk…

'But no little miss ninja girl here had to be mean and wild and slap his chips like they violated me or something…' You thought distastefully before sighing.

"Sorry Chouji…I…I don't know what came over me…" You pretty much failed epically with your apology so instead you decided it was best to try and savage his chips for him, the least you could do...

Easier said than done…

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Chouji called out as you tried to bend down to get his chips only to smack your forehead right into his chest. You blushed brightly moving to pull back, but you had moved so fast to go down you shoved the poor guy into the wall causing him to bend forward in surprise just as you were moving to bring your head back up.

*Smack*

"OH! Ow…" You mumbled out rubbing the top of your head not noticing that you were pressing your face into Chouji's chest. He too was groaning in pain while rubbing his damaged chin from the collision.

"You okay _____?" Chouji asked softly after a moment placing a hand on your head sweetly and rubbing over the spot that hurt the most. You blushed even more feeling your face heat up quickly. You liked Chouji a lot…but now you were wondering about just how much…

"Yeah…sort of…you?" You asked back looking up to smile lightly at him. He was looking down at you with concern in his eyes as he continued to rub your head. He nodded lightly rubbing his chin softly with his other hand.

"I'll live…What was that about anyway?" Chouji further questioned you as you pulled back a little. You had no idea what was coming over you. Never had been being near the bigger ninja make you feel…nervous.

"Oh well, I uh…I was going to try and save what was left of your chips…" You sighed dropping your head right after. Now you were sounding like a weak person…there really wasn't any way you could win.

"Okay, well thanks but…it's fine…I…I really don't think I want them now…" Chouji commented at the end smiling at you as you both looked down to the chips and bag on the ground. You guessed he was right about not wanting them, not after touching the ground in the closet. God only knew what was lurking in the carpet even if the apartment was new for Sakura; it had been pre-used before you were sure.

"Well either way…I'm…sorry for slapping them to the ground and all…I just…got mad." You mumbled out crossing your arms in front of you as your eyes looked off the side. There was a bit of rustling of clothes on Chouji's part and you turned to see what he was doing.

There was a brief second where you wondered if maybe being dragged to this little get-to-gather wasn't such a bad thing…

You felt soft, gentle lips touch your own in a little chastise kiss. His lips were actually soft to the touch with only a slight friction from them being a little chapped, which was fine with you because hey no one's perfect. You wondered if this was something he planned on happening (Shikamaru is his best friend). You took notice though with the way that his eyes grew large it wasn't his intention to kiss you on the lips…

Chouji pulled back first a great, giant blush covering his entire face as yours only intensified more than before. There were no words exchanged between the both of you except the looks of shock and confusion…and maybe a bit of happiness…

"Times up!" Sakura called out opening the door and letting the light shine in. You turned away from Chouji quickly as though he threaten you or something and got out of the closet as quick as you legs could get you.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Sakura inquired loudly pointing to the chips that were on the ground and broken around. Chouji looked down at it and only blushed more making seem as though something really happened…or really something bigger happened…

You looked over at him, meeting his eyes that showed embarrassment but not from kissing you…

A smirk came to your lips as you shrugged lightly.

"They just got in the way…"

* * *

**Finally! I have finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and were surprised as to who you got!**

**At first Chouji was a hard character to write about…well just because I never really wrote about him in general, though I do adore him greatly…still it was hard trying to think of a way to get the both of you to kiss in the first place, but after researching his character a little and remembering what I do know about him I realized that it was really quite simple! The kiss wasn't much because it's suppose to be quick…and an accident too.**

**Really just to clear some confusion, he was suppose to kiss your cheek but then you moved and…tadaa! A sweet, soft kiss for the both of you!**

**Well there's not beating around the bush for the last person, which is Sasuke cause he's going to be hard as fuck to write about much less get him to kiss you! So if anyone has a good idea I'm all ears! Though I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out…still it doesn't hurt to ask for help..**

**Finally color is green…for you guessed it, Sasuke…**

**I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret ^_~**


End file.
